oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Herblore training
Herblore training ranges from cleaning herbs to making potions which can only begin after completing the Druidic Ritual quest granting the player level 3 Herblore. To make a potion, the player will have to gather the required ingredients, usually a herb of some sort along with a secondary ingredient, and use them on a vial of water. Training Herblore efficiently can be very expensive, as most potions are cheaper than the ingredients required to make them. Players can mitigate the costs somewhat by making unfinished potions themselves, but it is faster to buy unfinished potions from the Grand Exchange. For information about the cost per experience, see Calculator:Herblore/Potions. A profitable, although a slow, very click-intensive and tedious method to train Herblore is to clean grimy herbs. Notes *Vials of Water can be obtained in packs of 100 at various stores (click for shop list). *A good way to train Herblore with minimal profit loss is to kill monsters with a high herb drop rate, such as Al Kharid guards and Chaos Druids. *Many herbs and ingredients can be grown using the Farming skill. Starting off Players must complete the Druidic Ritual quest in order to begin training Herblore. Completing the quest will get you to level 3 Herblore. Levels 3 - 19 – Questing Completing Jungle Potion, Recruitment Drive and The Digsite quests will elevate a level 3 Herblore to level 19. Level 25 Thieving and level 10 Agility are required to complete The Digsite. Levels 3 - 12 – Attack potions (no questing) Making an attack potion requires a vial of water, a guam leaf and an eye of newt, and grants 25 experience per potion made. This is one of the cheapest ways to reach level 15 Herblore. 87 Attack potions are needed to reach level 15 if Jungle Potion has not been completed. Notes *Although after level 5 there are better ways to train Herblore, making Attack potions is a good way to dispose of unneeded Guam Leaves while gaining some Herblore experience. *The secondary ingredient, eye of newt, can be bought from Jatix's Herblore Shop in Taverley or from Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim. Levels 12 - 26 – Strength potions At level 12, players are able to create Strength potions. Strength potions require a Tarromin and a Limpwurt root to create, granting 50 experience per potion. It will take 127 Strength potions to reach level 26. Notes *It is possible to farm your own Tarromin at level 19 Farming. *Limpwurt roots can be quite expensive; however, it is possible to grow your own at level 26 Farming. Levels 15 - 38+ – Serum 207 After reaching level 15, a fairly cheap route is to start the quest Shades of Mort'ton up to the point where the player learns to make Serum 207. Serum 207 requires Tarromin and Ashes to create and gives 50 experience per potion. It will take 127 Serum 207 potions to reach level 26. Notes *Tarromin and ashes are both relatively cheap to purchase on the Grand Exchange. *It is possible to farm your own Tarromin at level 19 Farming. *This method is incredibly click intensive, as there is no "Make All" option when making Serum 207, and so each potion will have to be made individually. Levels 26 - 38 – Energy potions At level 26, players are able to create energy potions. To create an Energy potion you need harralander and chocolate dust granting 67.5 experience per potion. It will take 322 Energy potions to reach level 38. At 31 the player may do the quest Eadgar's Ruse granting 11,000 Herblore experience allowing you to reach level 36. It will take 159 Energy potions to reach level 38 if Eadgar's Ruse is completed. Notes *Chocolate dust is relatively cheap when bought on the Grand Exchange, but it may also be acquired from Grand Tree Groceries for a lower cost. *Whole Chocolate bars can be purchased from the Culinaromancer's Chest during and after the Recipe for Disaster quest. *It is possible to save money by grinding Chocolate bars down into Chocolate dust using the pestle and mortar, but the savings are negligible. Levels 38 - 55 – Prayer potions At level 38, players are able to create prayer potions. They have high demand and sell very fast. To create a Prayer potion, you need Ranarr weed and Snape grass granting 87.5 experience per potion. It will take 1557 prayer potions to reach level 55 from level 38. Level 39+ – Tarromin tar Making tarromin tar is a relatively cheap and afkable training method, which will grant you around 90,000 Herblore experience per hour. To make tarromin tar you will need 1 tarromin and 15 swamp tar per action, and a pestle and mortar in your inventory. The downside to this method is that the finished product won't usually sell at all at the Grand Exchange. As the buy limit on swamp tar is only 13,000, which will last you less than an hour, it is recommended to buy the swamp tar beforehand. Levels 36 - 55 – Combat potions (alternative method) Combat potions are an alternative to the prayer potion method. The materials cost considerably more than the finished potion but they sell relatively quickly. To create a combat potion, you need harralander and goat horn dust. *Combat potions give 84 experience per potion. *Level 36-55 Herblore requires 141,821 experience. *141,821 / 84 = 1688.3 = 1689 combat potions to reach level 55. Notes: *Goat horns are significantly cheaper before they are ground into dust. Consider buying the horns intact and grinding them yourself to save money. Levels 45+ – Super attacks Super attacks are made by mixing an irit leaf and then an eye of newt in a vial of water, giving 100 experience per potion. This method is relatively cheap and fairly fast method to train Herblore. Levels 55 - 69 – Super strengths Make super strength potions. They require level 55 Herblore. To create a super strength potion, you need kwuarm and limpwurt root. *Super strength potions give 125 experience per potion. *Level 55-69 requires 501,415 experience. *501,415 / 125 = 4012 4012 super strength potions are required to reach level 69. Notes *The ingredients are fairly easy to obtain from other players, but the loss per potion can range from 500 gp to breaking even. With current GE prices you will lose about 1000 coins per potion. *Kwuarm can be grown with level 56 Farming. *Limpwurt root can be grown at level 26 Farming. Levels 69 - 81+ – Antifire potions Antifire potions become available at level 69 Herblore. To create an antifire potion, you need lantadyme and dragon scale dust. *Antifire potions give 157.5 experience per potion. *Level 69-81 requires 1,524,767 experience. *1,524,767 / 157.5 = 9682 9682 antifire potions are required to reach level 81 for Saradomin brews. *Level 69-72 requires 231,206 experience. *231,206 / 157.5 = 1468 1468 antifire potions are required to reach level 72 for ranging potions. *Level 69-99 requires 12,366,380 experience. *12,366,380 / 157.5 = 78,517 78,517 antifire potions are required for level 99. Notes *The cost to produce these potions is considerably less than super strength, as lantadyme can usually be obtained for 700-1.5k, and the secondary ingredient, dragon scale dust, is ~300-500gp. *There isn't much profit (if any) to be made, but these are the fastest and cheapest potions to make from a raw cost/xp perspective. Levels 72 - 81+ – Ranging potions Ranging potions are available at level 72. They give 162.5 experience per potion. To create a ranging potion, you need dwarf weed and wine of Zamorak. *Level 72-81 requires 1,293,561 experience. *1,293,561 / 162.5 = 7961 7961 ranging potions are required to reach level 81 for Saradomin brews. *Level 72-99 requires 12,135,174 experience. *12,135,174 / 162.5 = 74,678 74,678 ranging potions are required to reach level 99. Notes *The loss is about the same per potion as super strengths, unless you decide to camp the spawn spot for its secondary ingredient: wine of Zamorak. *Ranging potions only offer 5 experience more than antifire potions. While the raw materials cost approximately twice as much, they do sell for more than anti-fire potions proportionate to the cost of materials. Levels 81 - 99 – Saradomin brews At level 81, players are able to make Saradomin brews. These give 180 experience per potion. To create a Saradomin brew, you need toadflax and crushed nests. *Level 81-99 requires 10,841,613 experience. *10,841,613 / 180 = 60232 60,232 Saradomin brews are required to reach level 99. Notes *Can be profitable if materials are gathered correctly. *It might be recommended for players who have completed Throne of Miscellania quest to use their kingdom to gather the nests required for this potion. Levels 90 - 99 – Super combat potions At level 90, players are able to make super combat potions. These give 150 experience per potion. To create a super combat potion, you need torstol, super strength (4), super defence (4) and super attack (4). Notes *Most of the time this is profitable. However, prices change daily. Levels 94 - 99 – Anti-venom+ At level 94, players are able to make anti-venom+ potions(4 dose). These give 125 experience per potion. If creating every single potion manually this can be the fastest Herblore experience in the game. To create an anti-venom potion+ you need a torstol and an anti-venom potion. Sometimes this method can be profitable depending on the prices. Other Methods Herb cleaning Cleaning grimy herbs can reward fairly good experience and often results in a profit. To find out if money will be lost or gained, look at the cost of the grimy herb and compare it to the cost of the clean herb. This method is tedious. However, making potions always results in a loss, often surpassing 50%, while cleaning the herbs results in a gain. Overall, if you are willing to commit the time, cleaning herbs is a much more cost-efficient method to gain herblore experience. The following rates assume you are cleaning 5,000 herbs per hour. Category:Stubs